Drawn Together
by misakixo
Summary: Lucy has a chance meeting with someone who will being a new set of experiences for her. I'm terrible at summaries and will update as the story progresses. This is my first fan-fic and am excited to share with everyone. The story is suitable for most people, but may change later on as the story develops.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! Welcome to my story. This is my first fan-fiction and look forward to sharing it with everyone. This isn't going to be a short story but it shouldn't be terribly long either. I'm hoping y'all enjoy! Any reviews are welcome and appreciate any suggestions you may have. Thank you for reading! :) _

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights belong to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

_It's amazing to think about how a simple decision can change your life. _

Chapter One

"Levy, I'm fine. Y'all go on without me," Lucy pleads. Levy, however, was not having it. "Lu-chan, get up and get dressed! You're coming out with us and that's final!" Levy was currently at Lucy's apartment trying to get her to go out with her, Erza, Cana and Juvia. Even though it had been a while since they've all hung out, Lucy would much rather have a night in together. All Lucy could think about was how dirty her hair was, and how she didn't want to get dressed. Levy continued to stare at her, for what seemed like eternity. Lucy finally caved, "Fine, you win. I'll go." Levy smirked in triumph. She knew she could stare Lucy down into submission. "However, I'm not putting a lot of effort into dressing up!" Lucy bargained. "Yeah, yeah , yeah, do what you want Lu-chan," Levy said, waving her off. Lucy was finished just about done getting ready when everyone had shown up at her place. This is the first time Lucy, Levy, Cana, Juvia and Erza have been able to get together in quite some time, especially for a night out. Lucy sulked as she thought about how she'd rather stay in, but she truly missed her friends. Since high school ended a year and a half ago, everyone has been so busy with their own lives that it's becoming increasingly hard to find a time for everyone to get together. There was no way Lucy could refuse a night out with her girls.

"So where are we going tonight?" Lucy asked while brushing her teeth. "Well, I was thinking we could stop off at Jellal's for a bit since he's throwing a party, then hit up Fairy's for the rest of the evening," Erza suggested. Lucy inwardly groaned. She really didn't want to go to Jellal's party. Lucy liked Jellal, and he and Erza were perfect for each other, she just wasn't a party person. Jellal and Erza have recently started dating and it was important for her to at least make an appearance at his party. So as much as she didn't want to go to the party, she didn't say anything since it was clear they weren't going to be there for long.

Finally there were on their way to Jellal's, and Lucy began to regret how little effort she put into getting dressed up. She didn't feel like she looked her best, but it was as good as it was going to get. She decided upon a pair of skin-tight black pants that showed off her ass with a semi-loose purple t-shirt that hung off one shoulder, which helped take some attention off her full bosom. Her blonde hair was in a high pony tail and she wore eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss for her make up. Lucy originally debating on staying in the car while her friends ran inside for a few minutes to say their hello's then leave but before she knew it she was being dragged out of the car by Cana. "Ugh, do I have to come in!?" Lucy whined. "Yes. Now stop complaining and make some new friends!" Cana demanded. "Fine."

Inside, the house was packed. Lucy did not like being surrounded by people so this was overwhelming for her. As Lucy worked to remain calm in the sea of people around her, she suddenly realized her friends have abandoned her and she was no all by herself. _Some friends! I can't believe they ditched me!_ Lucy thought to herself. Instead of attempting to make her way around the house to find her friends, Lucy spotted an open space by the door they came in and made her way over. She felt it was easier to stay there then get lost in the crowd. From this spot, she watched the people around her. They were all drunk. Every last one. There were people playing various drinking games, including beer pong, people yelling and causing as much noise as they possibly could and stumbling every which way. "I am way to sober to be dealing with this crowd. I just want to leave," Lucy sulked quietly. Lucy continued to watch the people around her and keep to herself. She was unaware of the presence coming towards her.

"Hello."


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello again! Here is the second chapter to my story. It's a big longer than the first chapter. I do have the first 4 chapters done, and just finishing up the fifth, but I would like to have a chapter completed (or almost at least) before posting another chapter so I don't fall too far behind. I would like to update at least once a week. I was going to do every Monday, but I get impatient sometimes and would like to share sooner :). The story may seem like it is slow moving, but it should pick up soon. Please review, as I am always looking for ways to improve my writing and I want to make the story as pleasant and intriguing as possible! Also if you have any suggestions, please share :)_

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights belong to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Chapter Two

_Great. Do I ever not want to talk to someone right now _Lucy thought as she rolled her eyes before looking to see who was talking to her. When she turned around, Lucy was instantaneously met with a full head of pink hair. _Seriously? Pink?_ Once Lucy got over the initial shock of messy pink hair, she looked at the rest of the person in front of her. Gorgeous dark eyes, the colour of the midnight sky stared down into her milk chocolate ones. His smile was breath-taking and Lucy could feel her heart stop when she saw it. His tanned skin stretched over his slender muscles. Even though he was wearing a "fitted" long sleeve shirt (which Lucy thought was the best thing a guy could wear) she could see the outline of his arm muscles and a well-toned stomach. He looked as if she could just wrap herself into his arms and melt. This has to be one of the best looking guys Lucy has witnessed. She also noticed a white scale-like scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Hey there," The guy said to Lucy. He looked vaguely familiar to Lucy, but she couldn't think of where she knew him from. You would think with pink hair it would be easy, but it wasn't. "H-hi" Lucy responded quietly. "How're you enjoying the party so far?" Lucy desperately wanted to leave the party, she was also quite intrigued by this mystery man and decided to take Cana's demand to make new friends seriously. "Well, to be honest, I kind of want to leave and go to Fairy's with my friends. Unfortunately, they left me and I don't know where they went," Lucy explained sheepishly. "Well, that's lame. Mind if I keep you company until your friends return?" Pinky asked. "R-r-really?Are you sure? Wouldn't you rather be with your friends right now?" Lucy asked. _Why would this guy – this handsome, nice guy with a killer smile – want to spend his time with me? Surely he has something better to do,_ Lucy questioned herself. "No, not really. They are way too drunk for me to handle. Plus I can't just leave a pretty girl, such as yourself, all by herself," he replied, winking at her. Lucy blushed feverishly. "O-o-oh, well I guess it's okay if you want to keep me company," Lucy said shyly. Lucy and the pink hair guy talked for quite a while about everything and anything that came to mind. Lucy was able to figure out where she recognized him from as well. He ended up being in one of her university classes briefly in the fall. Finally, Levy and the others found Lucy and were ready to go. "Well, I guess this is where I leave you. Thank you for keeping me company… uh…" Lucy just realized that she never asked for his name. As if reading her mind, he said "It's Natsu. Natsu Dragoneel," with his heart stopping smile. "Nice to meet you Natsu, my name is Lucy. And I thank you for keeping me company. I hope you enjoy the rest of your night. By Natsu" Lucy said smiling and giving a little wave. "Bye Luce," Natsu returned before Lucy made it out the door.

* * *

Lucy sat in the backseat with Cana and Levy while Erza and Juvia rode in the front. Lucy wasn't really paying any attention to the conversation taking place, as she stared out the window thinking about her conversation with Natsu. She remembered how it felt as if there was no one else in the room, even though they were surrounded by outrageous people. However, it felt as if it was just them, focusing on each other and how peaceful it was. The way Natsu looked at her, made her feel that she was the only thing he saw. She felt special. She had never felt this way before.

Lucy always struggled with her confidence. She never felt as if she was good enough. This feeling carried throughout middle and high school. She was never comfortable with her looks and was constantly jealous of her friends and how they looked and felt at ease with themselves. Not only was Lucy unhappy with her looks, but she also felt as if she was not good enough in all aspects of her life, including school, friends, family and more. It was not very often she felt this way – special that is. Now this didn't mean Lucy had a hard time at home. Her parents were very loving and supported her with everything. Also as a young child, Lucy was very upbeat and happy and made friends with everyone. It wasn't until middle school that Lucy's confidence started to diminish. She was bullied and used by her peers, by those who she considered her friends. Of course, it wasn't until a few years later she would realize just how her so-called friends really treated her. Once she started high school, Lucy had a hard time maintaining any lose friendships. Part of her found it hard to trust anyone again, without feeling used. Another part of her wasn't sure how to maintain a friendship anymore. She was so used to being by herself, that she always felt as if she was bothering other people if she tried to become friends with them. It wasn't until she met Levy and her friends that she was able to have true friends. She could not be happier with the friends she has now and the joy they bring into her life.

As Lucy continued to stare out the car window, in her own little world, she was unaware of the blush on her cheeks or how her friends noticed. "Hey Lu-chan! What, or should I say who, are you thinking about!?" Levy shouted, scaring Lucy. "AH! N-n-n-no one!" Unfortunately Lucy's cheeks were betraying her along with her stutter. "Now, now Lucy. There's no need to be embarrassed. Tell us!" Juvia proded. "I bet she's thinking of Natsu!" Cana added. "Whaat? N-no! Why would I be thinking of him? Besides, what were you guys doing? You left me!" Lucy attempted to change the topic of conversation. "Well Erza was talking to Jellal. Levy was sitting awkwardly with Gajeel, since she was too scared to finally ask him out. Juvia stalked Gray, and I was just enjoying the free booze and hot guys," Cana explained nonchalantly, as Levy looked mortified. "I am not scared Cana! I just really want him to ask me out. Also, I didn't want to bother him," Levy mumbled. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. So spill Lucy. You were thinking about Natsu, weren't you?" Erza said, deciding to join in on the conversation. "Erza, not you too," Lucy whined. Everyone just laughed. They had reached the bar this time and everyone was excited. "I guess we can let it go for now, but we will get you to admit it. For now, let's drink and dance!" Cana yelled, running toward the bar's entrance. Lucy was relieved that her friends gave up on her and Natsu for now; she was so happy to with her friends. It has been forever and she couldn't wait to get drunk and get her dance on with them. _I'm glad I came out with them tonight_ Lucy thought smiling.


End file.
